Sweet Serenity
by SweetestDownfall16
Summary: It's about a girl named Charlotte who is half vampire and half human. She struggles with a relationship with a werewolf named Alex but she is also struggling to find out why a vampire named Darius, still bothers her and why Daniel won't leave her alone.
1. Chapter 1

1

Sweet Serenity

**Chapter 1**

**V**ampires . . . huh, every time I hear about vampires Twilight comes up. The way Stephanie Meyer portrays vampires is semi-correct. We don't sparkle in the freaking sun and not all of us have golden eyes. I mean honestly? Sparkling in the sun? ...that doesn't make sense to me. Well at least some are things right like the special abilities. Oh! I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Charlotte Rae Payton. I'm 5'3 caramel skin complexion, long dark-brown hair, and average weight. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a vampire . . . well half anyway. My mother was a vampire and my father is human. I never really understood how that happens but it did. My mother didn't tell my father she was a vampire til' she was pregnant . . . I wonder how he reacted? Anyway, after my mother had me, she fled and I never met her. My father didn't know what to do except love me as his daughter and take care of me. I'm quite sure I was a handful even though he said I wasn't. He remarried when I was three years old and was completely honest with his new wife about me being half vampire and she accepted me anyway. As the years past, it wasn't even like I was some mythical creature. I don't drink blood but, I do have a lot of special abilities. I can read minds, paralyze people from their senses, see the future, extreme speed and, extreme strength. I don't use them against people because it's wrong. I have a little sister and a little brother, and they are human. I'm in high school, eleventh grade to be exact. I've always lived in big cities up until now. My parents are moving us to a small town called Rosamond. There's nothing but the desert there and no malls . . . haha just kidding. Our new house is ok, not a lot of space. We used to live in Boston. It was a long drive from Boston to Rosamond. I have my license( I just got it! )But, my dad wouldn't let me drive to Rosamond. I have a car also. It's a Shelby Mustang GT 300. As we settled into our new house, I prepared myself for school the next day. As I was packing my backpack, my sister walks in. " So are you ready for school?" Camille says. "Yeah why would you care?" I replied. "Well because I care for my bloodsucking sister." I swear I wanted to smack her. She thinks the whole vampire thing is cool and expects me to change her. "Hardy har, you're funny. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school tomorrow?" I said, hoping to change the subject. "Yeah, aren't I always ready?" She said confidently. "No your not ready-" Camille cut me off in the middle of the sentence. " Stop reading my mind !" she said angrily. "I didn't read your mind, it's written all over your face and I would love for you to stay and chat but get out my room." I was in no mood to be bothered. "Or what? You're going to suck my blood?" She said with a Dracula accent. " Get out of my goddamn room now!" Ok. I'm mad now. She giggled then left. I rolled my eyes then went back to packing my backpack. Two minutes later my step mom, Bethany, walked in. " Hey sweetie, you ready?" she said with a soothing tone. " Yeah, I just finished." I replied without looking at her. " Charlotte, I hope you know it's probably going to be harder for you to . . . resist." She was talking about my thirst for blood. It was getting stronger every year, in fact, it's the reason why we moved. Earlier this year I attacked a kid at school and nearly bit him. I felt so bad that I didn't go back to school for two weeks. Even after those two weeks I felt perturbed, so we moved. Til' this day I have nightmares of that day. " Yeah, I know but, I'll be fine. I promise." I replied to her with a reassuring look. "Alright, goodnight." She said then walked out the room. I know everything will be fine. Right?

**I** got up at 5:00 a.m. this morning and took a shower. As I stood in the shower, letting the water fall on my cold body, I couldn't help but think what if I couldn't control my thirst and I hurt someone. I tried to get the terrifying thought out of my head by turning on some music. After I dried myself off, I put on some gray, skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and a gray sleeveless vest. I was in the mood for heels but, instead I put on my black converse. I straightened my hair then went down for breakfast. I cooked bacon, eggs, and toast. I ate quickly or I guess anxiously. I grabbed my backpack and car keys then drove to school. I was half an hour early before the bell rang so I decided to get my books. It was quite, almost eerie. Not many people were here since I was early. Finally the football rang and I closed my locker. Now first period math . . . ugh I hate math. It's like my school arch nemesis. I walked into a class of peering eyes. I decided I would read minds today since it is my first day. Boy 1- "Nice ass." Ugh that's repulsive and I mean utterly repulsive. Boy 2-"FOOTBALL" . . . Okay someone likes football. Girl 1- " can't believe Becky is wearing the same pants as me and now I don't stand out!" Oh trust me honey, you stand out with all those piercings. Girl 3 -" Whose the new girl? She's pretty, even prettier than Dominique Wholestine." Who's Dominique Wholestine? Well so much for mind reading. I gave my paper to Mr. Donovan then he assigned me a seat. So far so good, my senses were taking a break, although some smell delicious. As the day went on, it became easier and easier. I met a couple of people. I met a girl named Sharon, a tall, lanky, blond haired girl and a guy named Byron. It's almost lunch and I'm sitting in English. The bell was to ring in three minutes but I couldn't stop looking at the clock although it made time feel longer . . . two minutes. This class is so boring even though it's only my first day. Finally the bell rings. I grabbed my books and headed for the lunchroom. One thing I hate the most about coming to a new school in the middle of the year was finding a spot to sit at during lunch. As I waled through the lunchroom, the butterflies come back as a reminder that I need to hold back my thirst. I walked quickly and cautiously to the only empty table that way I wouldn't have to deal with the pressure of people pushing me away. As soon as I sat down, the whole cafeteria went quiet. People were whispering to each other like I had done something wrong. I would have read their minds but, I have a headache and when I get headaches I can't read peoples minds. I pretended like nothing was going on but I soon understood why people were whispering. A group of tall, muscular boys approached me slowly and hesitantly. One of the tall boys decided to finally speak. " Excuse me miss but, you're sitting at our table." He said. This guy had to be at least 6'3. His skin was tan as if he were Native American . . . well all of them had the same skin tone. "I'm sorry. What's your name?" I said. All the boys and including the whole cafeteria looked at me. "Alex Morrows." He replied. I looked around the table, hoping he would understand what I was indicating. "Sorry, no Alex Morrows written anywhere on this table or these seats, but your welcome to sit down. That's if your ok with that." The whole cafeteria went back into there little conversations as if nothing happened. The boys hesitated but then finally sat down. I smiled to let them know I wasn't here to cause any trouble. " You know you have a lot of guts for standing up to us right?" One of the boys said. "Yeah I guess." I replied. Alex stared at me, studying me. " Oh, by the way I'm Jordan. That's Tyler, David, and Jacob." Jordan said. "I'm Charlotte Payton." I replied. I have always been shy and now that shyness was kicking in. " Nice to meet you Charlotte." Alex said. As I looked at them I noticed a horrible stench. I didn't want to make a scene so I endured it. During lunch we talked. They were really nice to me and didn't seem to be the bully types. After lunch, I headed off to physical science. I sat down in the back so I could be secluded to myself. Soon as class started I paid attention but, something caught me off guard . . .

**Chapter 2**

** A**n angel of some sort walks in, slowly, knowing that he was late. " It's nice of you to join us Mr. Reese." Mr. Gibbs says. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Gibbs, I just arrived to school." He said with a soft, velvety tone. "Alright just sit down." This boy was tall with dark-brown spiky hair, medium tone skin, and medium built body. He was truly gorgeous. I tried to look away, in fear that he would notice I was staring.

_**"**__**You're quite gorgeous yourself, if I may say."**_

I heard his voice in my head after I looked away. The only way he would know what I was thinking would be . . . he's a vampire . . . I didn't know what to say so I tried to be defensive.

_**"It's rude to read peoples thoughts then decide to talk to them in their heads, Y'know? It drives people pshyco."**_

He sat at the table to my left, gazing at nothing, but he must be in deep thought_**. **_I looked away as well to make it look like I was avoiding him.

_**"Yes. That makes it funny. Not many vampires come by except for my family. Although, you do have a weird scent among your skin."**_

Should I tell him about me being half vampire? I'm not sure. The last time I told a vampire I was half vampire she tried to kill me. Oh . . . what the heck, why not?

_**"Well, for your information, I'm only . . . half vampire."**_

I said slowly. I looked at him and he flinched. As I waited for him to respond, I concentrated on the physical science work. I was figuring out formulas for elements. He never responded so I just finished my work. The bell rang around 10:46. I tried to gather my things together as quickly as I could so I could catch up to him but, he was to fast for me. I guess I'll just leave it alone . . .

I arrived home around 2:30_**. **_Nobody else is home except my cat . I sat down at the kitchen table and started my homework. It took me about 15 minutes to notice that there was a note on the fridge for me:

"Charlotte,

Your father, sister and I went back to the old house to get the rest of the things. Sorry we left without you. We know you're still having trouble with . . . you know what. We will be back tomorrow. Try to get some sleep.

Love, mom"

Great . . . home alone in a brand new house. What to do? I finished my homework around 6:15 then I cooked myself some enchiladas_**. **_I ate slowly because the house was creeping me out. After eating I washed the dishes while listening to music. I was so tired. Today had drawn a lot of energy out of my human side. I went upstairs and took a shower, got into some pj's then hit the sack . . .

** I** looked at the mirror but saw someone totally different from . . . me . . . her eyes were bloodthirsty and not to mention blood dripping profusely from her mouth. Behind her was a mysterious pile of . . . bodies . . . I tried not to look but something was pulling me toward it, closer and closer. The pile was a pile of everyone I loved. I screamed loudly but no one could hear me . . . not even myself although I could feel the muscles in my throat starting to strain. The site of the dead bodies made my stomach twist and turn in unmentionable ways. I started to run but no matter how fast or how far I ran, the bodies were there. Since I couldn't go anywhere I turned around to see if the bloodthirsty side of me was still there. As I slowly turned my head, I felt someone breathing on my neck, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I swerved around quickly but did not see anyone . . . suddenly I felt someone grabbing my neck tightly, making me choke. Now I was about to see the face of my killer . . . he was pale white with long, black, silky hair, and his eyes were bloodthirsty as well and he said, " I'm coming for you my dear Charlotte, soon." The tone of his voice was like acid on my skin. " Fuck you." I said. Two seconds later I blacked out . . .

I woke up around 5:30 in the morning with cold sweat all over my face. That nightmare had felt so real, as if it actually happened. I tried to shake off the nightmare and started getting ready for school. After I was finished getting ready I ate breakfast( Frosted Flakes). This morning feels a little glum. The sky was a light gray and the air was still. I grabbed my bag and my car keys then left the house to school. There was nothing good on the radio this morning so I turned it off. I made it to the school around 7:10 a.m. and the bell doesn't ring til' 7:25, so I went to my locker to grab my books. As I walked down the deserted hallways, the gray sky was caving in on me, causing me to feel glum. It felt as if someone had passed away and the life that they brought to the atmosphere had just . . . disappeared. The air was cold and still, making the hallways even more depressing. I finally reached my locker, opened it and . . .

" _**You look beautiful today."**_

There he was, standing as still as a statue. After I closed my locker, I looked him for about twenty seconds because I had been caught by his mysterious, bold, and soft beauty. "Thanks. You too . . . well I mean you look handsome." I said nervously. He chuckled. What was so funny? " What?" I said firmly. His face was so angelic, so pure, it was hard to pay attention. " It's just . . . you're so adorable when you're all flushed." He replied. I felt my cheeks getting hot, which means I'm blushing. All of a sudden his body stiffened, face tight, and his fist clenched so hard it looked as if the skin on his knuckles would rip. I turned around to see what he was looking at. It was Alex and he was walking toward me. " What's wrong? It's just Alex." I said to him. He stood up firmly then walked away without saying a word to me. I wonder what's his problem? ...

Alex walked up to me cooly. " Hey Charlotte."He said. " Hey Alex. What's up?" I responded. " Look, since you sat at our table yesterday, you have to sit with permanently." He hesitantly grinned. I wasn't sure if he was inviting me or threatening me. " Are you threatening me or inviting me?" I was seriously confused. " You can say it's a threatful invitation." I admit it, I laughed. I laugh at the dumbest things. He laughed to. " I accept." I said. I can tell he had something else to say. " What?" I said. " Look, I was wondering if you would like to hang out this weekend with me . . . and the guys?" He said as he looked toward the ground. Ok I was not expecting that. " Um . . . , sure. What do you plan on doing?" I replied. " Actually, we are having a bonfire out in the mountains. It's lots of fun. We do it every month or so." He said. That actually sounded like fun and I'm not an outdoor person. " That sounds like fun. So where are going to meet up?" I say. " We're actually meeting up here after school that way we can follow each other to the spot. That way you can't get lost." Me? Get lost? " Do I look like a person who looks like they get lost easily?" He smirked and chuckled under his breath. Ok I am the type of person who gets lost easily. The bell had rung and it was time to go to class. " Well, I'll see you later." He said then walked off. A couple of seconds later, he turned around and waved. Of course I waved back. The rest off the day was pretty boring. The mysterious boy I had met, wasn't in physical science so I just assumed he went home early. And as I accepted earlier, I sat at the table with Alex and his friends. Jacob stared at me the whole lunch period. I felt uncomfortable but I didn't show it. The ride home was just as gloomy as the ride to school. When I arrived home, my family was home. " Hey guys!" I yelled Camille came running downstairs and my parents were in the kitchen. I assumed that my 4 year old brother, Joseph, was sleeping. " Hey honey. How were your first two days of school?" My dad asked. I walked right him and started looking for something to snack on. " They were ok, I guess. I was invited to a bonfire Friday in the mountains." I replied while making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. " That's great sweetheart, but do you think you're ready?" My mother said. She always worries about me. She says it's her "motherly nature." "Yeah I'll be fine. I promise. Besides nothing unusual has happened lately." Well not counting my horrifying nightmare. " Well . . . ok just promise me you'll be careful." She said. " Promise." I replied. " Cool! Can I go?" Camille asked. " No. You don't even go to the high school." I replied. I can tell she wanted to argue but she just ran back upstairs. After I finished eating, I went up stairs and started my homework. My cat, Mr. NubbNubbs sat on my lab and purred. "Hey nubs. How are you?" I asked.

"_**I'm good. I'd be even better if you scratched my back." **_

He said. My mind reading was working again. I always found it hilarious when I could read my pets minds and talk back to them. I scratched his back and he let out a loud meow. I giggled then went back to my homework. It didn't take me long to do my homework. I watched a little bit of tv afterward. Around 7:30 I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

"_**Charlotte...Charlotte...Charlotte. You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you. I can't imagine how much you will have grown the next time we'll meet."**_

"_**Go away."**_

" _**Never Chalotte. I will never leave you alone until I have you all to myself. Why are you toying with yourself? The humans will never accept you even if you are half. It doesn't make a difference, half vampire, half human. They're stubborn creatures. They don't deserve to exist among us. Greed and hate fills their veins. C'mon Charlotte Rae Payton, join me. I can make you everything you've ever wanted to be. I'll grant any wish. I can help you. Your mother would want this for you, I know."**_

"_**GO AWAY! NOW!"**_

I woke up in a cold sweat again but this time it was Friday morning. I don't remember the earlier days of the week. Damn. I can't take those nightmares anymore. He taunts me. His name is Darius. Leader of all vampires. He considers himself a savior, a god of some sort, but really he just wants power all to himself. He has been after me since day one. He is very persistent. He also believes my blood belongs to him since I'm the only half vampire. I will never give into him. No one owns me. I took a shower and dressed for school. I had apple pancakes for breakfast, then headed for school.

The day went by exceedingly fast. I was in 7th period choir, singing but I can't keep my eyes off the clock. I am nervous about the bonfire. I've barely met these people and they're telling me how excited they are that I'm coming. Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe I'll make lots of friends and it won't even occur to me later on that they might not accept me if they found out I am half vampire . . . ok slow down Lillian, just relax, everything will be all right..RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! Oh . . . my heart studdered. I think I'm ready. Just breathe. I walked out side to see all the kids that were going to the bonfire and a couple of adults. I guess they just wanna make sure everything goes accordingly. I looked over to Alex and waved for me to come over. " Hey you ready?" He said. No! " Yes. Totally ready." I replied. "Good 'cause its gonna be a long ride, probably an hour or so." I just stared at him. I should say something shouldn't I? "Well lets get going." I said. He nodded then got into his truck. I walked to my mustang and got in. So far so good. For the next hour it was all driving. I decided to put music on to pass the time but it didn't stop my anxiety. When we finally got there I realized why they chose this spot. It was made up of all rock. No plants and no animal life. Just rock and a huge lake. It was so beautiful that it made me speechless. I got out the car but couldn't keep my eyes off the lake. " Woah." I said. " Yeah I know it's quite amazing." Alex said as he was walking toward me.

" _**Yeah but not as beautiful as you."**_

He thinks I'm beautiful? Wow. I turned around to see what everybody else was doing. They were setting up everything. They even brought a grill to make hot dogs and hamburgers. It took half an hour to get everything set. After they were done we all sat and talked. I met a lot of cool new people. I was having the time of my life. Now it's almost ten o'clock. The stars were shining brightly and they shined hard on the lake. I sat away from the group to get some air, although we're outside. It feels good outside. The small breeze hit my face lightly, leaving me refreshed afterward. A couple minutes passed that I sat there. Alex walked toward me. He must've noticed me sitting away from everyone. " Hey, what are you doing over here all by yourself?" He asked. It sounded so sincere. " Just putting in some alone time." I replied. " So tell me more about you. What are your parents like?" He asked as he gazed at the lake. " Well My dad is very loving. He's always been there for me. And my mom . . . well I've never met her," I looked at him and he was still gazing at the lake. " According to my dad, after she had me, she gave me up to him then fled away." I said while looking down. " What a bitch." He said. I laughed. " Yeah. So what about your parents?" His eyes are so beautiful. They're light brown. " Well, my father died when I was 10 from cancer and ever since it's been me, my brothers, and my mother. Since I'm the oldest, I'm always the man in the house." He said. He finally looked at me. I blushed, I don't know why I did but I did. " I'm sorry about your dad." I said sincerely. He nodded. Ten seconds passed before either one of us said something. " So why did your dad move you out here?" I was tired of questions but I didn't want to be mean and ignore him. " I was having trouble at my other school, so he moved us out here because he wanted my stepmom to be closer to her family." I got up and started walking toward my car. " Hey wait up!" He yelled. "Where are you going?" He asked. " It's getting late and I'm tired. My dads probably flipping out because he told me not to be gone after nine thirty." I said but truly it was a lie. I just wanted to get away from him, not because of the questions, but because I am starting to develop deep feelings too early. " Oh ok. I guess I'll see you later." He said. He actually sounded sad when I said that. " Oh hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on the 15th?" He said. Is he asking me on a date? What should I say? I was in total shock. " Ummm . . . sure. I'd love to." I responded. He smiled brightly. He nodded then walked away. I can't believe I said yes. What was I thinking? I arrived home around eleven thirty. I walked in the house slowly and quietly, trying not to wake everybody. I walked upstairs into my room then closed the door. I put my back against the door then slid down to the floor. I can't believe what happen. On the first week I'm already set for a date. Ugh. This is unbelievable. I got up from the floor then changed into some pajamas and went to sleep.

Last night's sleep went by very quick. I don't even remember what I dreamt about. I got up around six this morning. I'm glad its Saturday. I can sit around and do whatever I want. I came out of my room around 8:30. I walked into the kitchen and started to make me something to eat. While I was eating, my dad came downstairs. " Hey sweetheart. How was the bonfire?" He asked. " Loads of fun. I made a lot of new friends." I wasn't about to mention the date I accepted. He would flip out. He told me I wasn't allowed to date 'til I was eighteen and already moved out. To bad he doesn't know I've already dated a couple of guys. " I'm glad you had fun. Did you meet any boys you like?" Before I could even put the food in my mouth, I dropped the fork. " Dad, we are not having this conversation. Period." He chuckled, grabbed his coffee, then went back upstairs. I finished eating then went back upstairs into my room. When I walked into my room, I felt a sudden chill down my spine. Not only the chills but I was starting to hear voices.

"**Charlotte, What are you doing?", "If you don't stop, its straight to hell with you." , "STOP NOW!"**

Where are these voices coming from? I know it isn't the mind reading. It's so annoying. "Hello Charlotte." The voice said. " Who are you?" I said. To be honest I was beginning to get scared. "Turn around." He said. I quickly swung around to see that it was the boy from school. "What the hell are you doing in my room? !" I yelled confusedly. " I thought I would visit and try to get to know you better." He said. "What? No! Get Out!" This guy is creepy, how did he get in here. "I came through a window. Your sister's window. Only because it was unlocked. It's always unlocked." He said. I stared at him blankly. I was afraid to move. " You know there are such things called doors. You open and close them to get in and out of places. Windows are made to bring in fresh air." I said sarcastically. His faced turned immediately smug. " I thought your father wouldn't like it if some strange boy came to talk to his oldest daughter." Well that is kinda true. He wouldn't like it. "Wait!" What's your name? You still haven't told me." I said. "Daniel, Daniel Maruchanian." He said. That's a nice name. "Thank you but yours is more interesting than mine." Brandon said breathlessly. " Explain to me why my name is so interesting." I said slowly. He walked around my room and looked at my things. " I once knew another Charlotte, who looked exactly like you, but that was in 1864." He said. Did he say 1864? " Wait, how old are you?" I said curiously. "Let's just say long enough to know that you're her just reincarnated." Ok who believes in reincarnation these days. " Or she's an ancestor of mine. And it's a coincidence that we have the same name." I replied. " Perhaps. She was such a malevolent woman. Very devious. You on the other hand, you couldn't hurt a fly." He said jokingly. "Haha very funny but you haven't seen me when I'm angry. Look I appreciate you visiting me, but I need you to leave." I said while pointing to the window. " I know you want to know about her." "True, but I have better things to do." I replied impatiently. " Sure you do. Like hanging out with those mutts." He replied angrily. " What do you mean?" I said. He looked at me hesitantly. " You really don't know do you?" I shrugged. " Those boys that you sit with at lunch . . . they're . . . " He stooped suddenly. " They're what?" I said. He stared at me blankly. " Never mind. I'll see you at school." That was the last thing he said because he bolted out my window and disappeared. I wonder what he was trying to say. Well it doesn't matter now. I sat down on my bed and started watching tv.

** Chapter 3**

** Alex's Point of View**

** I can't** believe she said yes to me. I thought she would refuse. Well that goes to show that not all vampires are bad. I hope the guys won't be angry with me.

"**Too Late."**

When I turned around, I saw Jacob in his wolf form. " What's the problem Jake?" I said.

**" What's MY problem? No, what's your problem. Why are you being nice to that leech? She has no feelings. She's using you. ** **If you don't kill her, I will.**

"No, you won't," I said while walking in the dark forest. " I'm not letting you hurt her until she gives me any reason to let you do so. Besides, I have a date with her." I laughed quietly to myself.

**" You fall to easily for females."**

It's true. I'm a sucker for women. I can't turn them down or hurt their feelings. " I can't help it. My father told me to treat women respectfully." I replied.

**" I bet he didn't teach you that for female vampires."**

I know he's just trying to be a smart aleck so I just walked away from him. A few minutes later Jacob came back but in his human form. " I really don't understand you Alex. Before she arrived you wouldn't talk to those leeches but now your going on a date with one." He said ruefully. " It doesn't matter to me if she's human or not. She's a nice girl." I said confidently. We continued walking in silence. I couldn't bear it anymore so I said something. " Promise me Jake that you won't hurt her." He looked at me with discomfort. I know he wants to refuse but he knows better. "Fine." He replied. I could see in his eyes that he was disappointed in me. One day he will understand.

Somewhere Else

"Everything is going according to plan." The uncanny voice said. "Good, Good. You are proving to be quite reliable Mr. Maruchanian. Keep this up and we'll both get what we want. I'll get little Charlotte and you'll get your freedom back." The raspy voice replied. Daniel looked his apprentice clear in the eyes. " Darius, may I ask why you want Charlotte so much?" He asked reluctantly. Darius moved closer to Brandon as if he was going to whisper it in his ear. " Charlotte, Ah Charlotte. Her ancestor Charlotte happened to be my wife. When the humans had discovered that she was a vampire . . . they killed my beloved Charlotte," He paused for a second to regain his concentration back. Trying to remember something as painful as this made him stumble. " Charlotte looks just like her ancestor and I want to marry her but, she refuses to join me. Although she may look like Charlotte, she acts nothing like her. Charlotte would never refuse me." Darius said veraciously. " Charlotte was quite the rebel, always doing what she wanted when she wanted but knew that she had to obey me." He continued. Daniel stood obediently, listening to Darius's every word. "Well, I think it's time for you to return home now. Remember this, one slip up and your life will be cut short." Aro said threateningly. Daniel nodded then headed home. He wasn't about to slip up. He would do anything to get his freedom back.

Back home

I t's been six weeks that I've been here and I think it's time to say, I like it here. I have a lot of new friends, good grades, and nothing unusual has happened lately. The dance is next weekend and I'm terrified. Not because I suck at dancing but because of my father. When it comes to dating, my father goes crazy. The last date I went on my father had I gun in his pants to scare the poor guy off. Let me tell you, it worked. My so called date ditched me that night. I was angry for two months. Well anyways let's move on. It's Saturday morning and I have decided to tell my dad about my date next Saturday. I walked down stairs to find something to eat. When I walked into the kitchen my dad was already at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. " Good morning Charlotte." He said without letting his eyes leave the newspaper. " Hey dad." I replied. I grabbed a bowl, milk, a spoon, and honey bunches of oats then sat down at the table. As I poured the milk and cereal, I decided to tell him. " Dad, I have a date next Saturday." I blurted out. He stop reading his paper and looked me straight in my eyes. Oh crap, I shouldn't have told him. Why couldn't I have lied? Oh, I know why, it's because I suck at it. "Whose the guy?" He was serious and I was scared to death. " Alex." I replied with a mouth full of cereal. He paused for two seconds then sipped his coffee slowly. " That boy I met in the market?" He said surprisedly. I nodded because I was eating at the moment. "Ok." That was the last thing he said and after that he went upstairs. To be honest I was expecting a lot more than "Ok." Maybe he knows now that he can't baby me anymore. Well that went easier than I expected it to. After I finished eating, I put every thing back and washed the dishes. I really didn't have anything to do so I just went back upstairs into my room. Mr. NubbNubbs was sitting on my bed playing with his favorite toy. " Hey nubs. What do you wanna do today?" He stopped playing with his toy and curled around my arm. " That sounds good." I replied. Ten minutes later Camille came walking through my door. " Telephone." She said then went back downstairs. I moved nubs from my arm and picked up the phone. " Hello." I said. " Hey girl, it's Sharon. I was thinking we could go shopping together today." She said excitedly. " Shopping where? There is no place to go shopping here except the food market." I replied. " Well it's obvious not here but in LA." LA? That's two hours away from here. I let out a long sigh. " Sure-" She cut me off with her high pitch screech. Apparently, she was happy. " Ok! I will be over in ten minutes." After that she hung up. GGGGRRRREEEAAAT! I love shopping... not. I was hoping to relax today, not go shopping with...Sharon. No offense but she is too annoying and erratic. All she wants to talk about is shopping and Edward Cullen...its super annoying. As I waited for her to get here, I watched TV, although there was nothing to watch. When she got here, we immediately left. "So, I was thinking we should go to Valencia but then I think we should go to Ventura, 'cause then we can stop by the beach. She said excitedly. "It doesn't matter to me." I replied emotionless. "OMG! We should go see Eclipse! Please, oh, Please!" She screamed childishly. I sighed. I didn't feel like shopping so why would I want to go see a movie? "Ok." That was all I said. She yelled happily. I just want this day to end. We decided to see the movie first. During the whole movie she kept saying "Edward I love you!" and "Edward, I want to have your kids!" It was actually quite funny. The movie was actually good. Although I have nothing against Edward, I prefer Jacob. He just seems better for Bella although she prefers to have Edward, but who am I to judge a fictional character.

We went to every store. I didn't know Sharon had this kind of money either. "Sharon what do your parents do for a living? I asked. As she browsed through a clothing rack she said, "My dad is an Astrophysist and my mom is a botanist." Damn, her parents make big dough. "We moved out to Rosamond because my mother likes desert plants and my dad wanted to work from home so he didn't mind moving." She said. "That's cool." I replied. "What do your parents do?" She asked in return. " My dad is a psychologist and my mom is an elementary teacher." I said. "cool, I want to be an elementary teacher someday but my parents think I can do better than that." She handed me a pink blouse to try on but I nodded in disgust. We both busted up laughing. "So I hear you're going to the dance with Alex." She said. Alex and I haven't really told anyone about our date. "Yeah." That's all I could say at the moment. She stopped looking at the clothes to look at me. "What?" I said. "Alex...He is cute but I don't think he is your type." My type? When did I have a type? " Explain." She looked at me with a hesitant look.

** "Should I tell her? I don't want to hurt her feelings."**

"Tell me Sharon. I don't have all day." I said. I was becoming impatient by the second. "Ok, well he looks like he would hurt someone and you on the other hand, well... you can't hurt a fly." Gee, where have I heard that before? "Look, Sharon, you've only known me for like six weeks, so what makes you think that I can't hurt a fly? Just because I'm reserved doesn't mean I can't do any damage." She eased up a bit after I said that. "Sorry." She replied. I nodded forgivingly.

We shopped for another hour then decided to go home. I didn't get home until ten o'clock. Everyone was asleep when I got home. I walked up the stairs quietly and into my bedroom. When I closed my door, I turned around to see Daniel in my room. "What the hell are you doing in my room again?" I whispered angrily. He chuckled and just stared at me. "Hello? Can you hear me?" I whispered. "I just wanted to see you but you weren't hear so I just decided to wait for you." He replied. "How long have you been waiting?" I said as I sat my bags on my bed. "All day." All day? "What the hell were you doing in my room all day? Wait! Did you go through my things?" I said. He stood up and walked toward me. He rustled through my hair. This dude is creepy. "You have a pleasant scent. I'm not creepy. You're so hilarious you know. I didn't violate your things. I sat all day, nothing more. I wanted to talk to you." He said. "Thanks. What did you want to talk to me about? And what were you going to say about Alex the first night you came into my room?" I said timidly. "Can we keep one subject?" He asked. I nodded yes. As he rustled through my hair he said, "Alex is...well, he is different like you but I'm more interested in learning about you." I sighed heavily. "You said one subject." I reminded him. Daniel looked at me intensely. His eyes pierced through to my soul and I felt violated. "I just want you to tell me what you were going to tell me that night. It's been bugging me." I said weakly. Every night I had thought about what he was going to say. Daniel had been in and out of school so I never really got a chance to asked him about Alex ans I surely wasn't going to ask Alex if there was something wrong about him. I was intimidated by Alex...and Daniel. "I think it's best if you just found out yourself besides don't you have a little rendezvous with him next Saturday?" he said elusively Great everyone knows about us going to the dance together. "I thought you wanted to know about your ancestor Charlotte?" That had caught my intention. Of course I did, that was another thought that bothered me. "Yes I do." I replied quietly. "Well, you better sit down because this is going to take awhile to explain." Daniel said. I was about to find out some answers...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Serenity Part Two**

** I wasn't really sure how ready I was to hear this. Maybe it will give me some insight on Darius or my mother. I sat down on my bed just like Daniel told me to. He slowly walked around to the right side of me and sat next to me. "Hmmmm...where to begin?" He said. "Anywhere...please." I said firmly. He gave me a blank look. "Charlotte pease be patient and try to understand that we're talking about the Victorian Era so it's been a while for me." He said slowly. I crossed my arms and sighed. It's quite obvious that I'm not patient at all. "You see I was born in the Victorian Era in 1839," Brandon continued. "My parents were nobility so I lived a quite comfortable life, but when I was fourteen my mother attracted cholera and got terribly sick. Not long after, she passed. My father was so devastated that he started drinking at bars once a week, then it became every night so he was seldomly home. One night he never came home so I went searching for him. I searched for countless hours but couldn't find him. Then I came a crossed a man who told me to go to the mortuary and so I did. When I got there I saw my fathers cold, lifeless body. He died from alcohol poisoning. I didn't cry because I hadcried all I could from my mothers death, but moving on. Since my parents had died unexpectedly, there was no will and I ended up homeless. I scrummaged from even the tiniest scrap of food. I had a job as a factory worker but of course, the pay sucked. I had been tortured in those damn factories and there were times I almost got killed by the machines. For two years I worked in that factory and then I was fired. That in itself was actually exciting because I hated that place, but now I was out of a job, no money, no food, and no home. I was on the verge of death until one day a beautiful maiden approched me." Brandon said without skipping a beat...**

**March 14, 1855**

** "Dear boy, why are you lying in this cold damp alley? It's far too dangerous for you to be out here." The mysterious maiden said. She wore a white-laced victorian dress with pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. Her eyes were a deep, passionate, ruby red. "I'm homeless and I'm not the only one lying in an alley." Brandon replied. The mysterious woman flashed a smile so bright that Brandon had to squint. "Young man why don't you come to my estate so you can wash up and get something to eat." She said kindly and gently as she reached her hand towards him. He was confused, but how could he turn this opportunity down? Brandon grabbed her white-laced gloved hand and followered her to her estate.**

** Her home was beautiful with white walls, white marble floors, tan and gold curtains, exquisite art paintings hung on every wall. Brandon was in complete awe. The mysterious woman let Brandon take a look around her home and then adressed him to go bathe. Brandon bathed until he was completely stench free. The mysterious woman laid out clothes for Brandon to wear and surprisingly, the fit him exactly right. All of Brandon's confusion had left his mind. after getting dress he went downstairs to the dining roo, On the table was of Brandons favorite foods. Cottage pie, Beef Wellington, and for dessert, Trifle. Brandon's mouth watered and his stomach growled loudly. The mysterious woman gestured Brandon to sit down. He immediately sat then helped himself to large servings. He hurled everything down without stopping. Once he was done he laid back in the chair and sighed. "So what is your name madame?" Brandon said. "My name is Charlotte Rae Payton and You are Brandon Connor Reese." she said. Brandon froze completely. How could this woman know me? We've never met before today. "How do you know who I am he said firmly. " Brandon's teeth clenched, his fist tightened, and his gazed at Charlotte. "Oh, I know alot about you. Your parents were nobility but the both have died in the pass four years. You see I am your aunt." Charlotte's eyes narrowed and her face was grim. "My a-aunt? But thats impossible, both of my parents were only children like me." Brandon said. Brandon's heart thumped sporatically, his palms became clammy, and sweat was starting to form around his hairline. Charlotte got up from her seat and walked begin Brandon's chair and placed her hands on his face. "I'm only your aunt by marriage. My husband is your fathers uncle." She said absentmindly. "Wait, butyou don't look that old. You look a few years older than me." Braindon commented. "Looks can be deceiveing, Brandon. There is no need to feel alarmed... yet." she said sinisterly. Brandon swallowed hard. "Yet?" Charlotte removed her hands from his face and walked in front of him. "My husband, your uncle, needs you right now more than ever, but there is one problem...you're not in your correct form." Her body became stiff and her eyes set ablaze. "What do you mean correct form? And why does my uncle need m-" Brandon was cut off by charlotte's finger against his lips. "Shush, shush! We are wasting delicate time. Close your eyes." "But-" "CLOSE THEM!" Charlotte screamed. Brandon closed his eyes. He had never been so frightened in his life. Two seconds later, he felt icy cold lips against his throat then an agonizing, sharp pain. He screamed ang writhed. All of his energy was being sucked out of him and then he blacked out...**

**Present moment**

** As Brandon was telling me his story, I couldn't help but sympathize him because he had been through so much. "That's enough for tonight, you should get some rest Char-Charlotte." He said. He was obviously feeling uncomfortable talking about it so I wasn't going to argue. "You don't have to call me Charlotte if you don't want to. You can calle me Rae." I said. "I will not call you Rae because that is not your first name. I'm alright. got to sleep and I will let myself out." Brandon said without looking at me. As he stood up I quickly, and uncontrollably hugged him. I felt horrible. "I'm sorry, even though you haven't told me the whole story." I said softly into his chest. Surprisingly he hugged me back then kissed my forehead. I gasped. "I worry about you Charlotte. You are putting yourself into alot of danger." He said and when I blinked he was gone. I stood in the same spot for a minute then laid down onto my bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was because I had fallen asleep abruptly. Also that night I had a nightmare of my ancestor Charlotte. Everything was all so weird now, I couldn't understand anything...**

** Later that night**

** I was trying to run away from the black abyss that was trying to engulf me into it but alas I was succumbed into ti. I began to cry because I didn't know what to do. I felt lost. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped. I turned around to see who it was. It was me but it wasn't me. That's confusing right? No it's not. She looked like me except she wore a white torn up gown, her eyes were red, and she seemed a bit...off. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" I yelled. She stared down at me, not letting herself get unfocused. As I looked back at her, I noticed that her dress, her lips, and her fangs were all covered in blood. She giggled maniacally, then she disappeared. "Hey! Where'd you go?" I said then she reappeared with a body in her hands...a familiar body. The woman drpped the body on the ground and that's when I noticed that the body was Camille's body. Nerves shot through my body, my heart thumped, and my hands shook violently. "What the hell? Why di you do this? What did she do to deserve this?" I cried out. I ran to Camille's body but just as soon as I was about to grab her, her body disintegrated right before my eyes. "I don't think you should blame me for your problems Charlotte. You and I are the same. Either way I see it, she was going to die anyway, and soon." said the woman. I growled and leaped for her throat...**

** "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I had waken myself from the nightmare. Cold sweat dripped from myself. It was only a dream, it was only a dream, it was only a dream, i repeated to myself while I was cradling my head between my knees. I began to sob violently. Why won't these nightmares stop? The res of the night I stayed up crying.**

** The Next Day**

** I went to school half-awked. I didn't know crying could make someone so exhausted. This morning I avoided Camille. i just couldn't bare the pain. What if that had actually happened? my parents would never forgive me. Little johnny would be terrified and I would never see him again. Chills ran through my spine. No, I won't let it happen. When I arrived at school i went straight to my locker without acknowledging my friends. As i rummaged through my locker I saw Jacob walking toward me. "hey Jacob." I said. He glared at me intensely. "Don't 'hey Jacob' me, you leech. I know what you are and if you thing by trying to hide it from us will make it ok, you're wrong. If you slip up once, I will tear you to shreds, got it?" He said angrily but firmly. "Ok,what the hell is your problem? Ever since I moved here, you've hated me and now you're getting in my face?" I replied. "You're so stupi Charlotte. I know you're a vampire. Don't think you're good at hiding it." Crap! I'm caught. How did he know? Before I could say anything, he walked away. Could this day get any worse?**

** As the day went by, I couldn't concentrate on anything but Jacob. He really threw me off. I tried to think of ways of finding out how he knew about me but I couldn't. At lunch I sat by myself because I didn't fell like talking. I could ear peoples thoughts of me by myself. Things like 'Where's the weird girls posse' or 'Finally she can stop stealing eveyone's friends'. Other things weren't so nice. I was so distracted that I hadn't heard the lunch bell ring and I was almost late to class. I saw Jacob walking through the halways. He looked at me with angry, impassioned eyes. I'd get a sudden surge of stiffness. It went on like this for the res of the week. No contact, period. I was only trying clear my mind. It's Friday night and the dance is tomorrow. I 'm starting to get worried about the wole thing, not because of dancing because I'm actually a great dancer but, because if Alex. Everywhere he was, so was Jacob. I don't want to make a scene. Oh crap! And what would Brandon think? Focus Charlotte! everthing will be alright. i picked up my cellphone to check my text messages. They were all from Sharon. She is overly excited about the dance only because sh wanted to see Alex and I walk in hand-in-hand, well everyone did. I'ts been a big thing I guess because I'm the overly-beautiful-weird-new girl. There's nothing to worry about.**

** "Yeah right. You're a nervous wreck. Those dreams you've been having must be a sign."**

** My cat was talking to me again which means he's right. Wow I sound crazy. **

** Knock, knock.**

** "Yes!" I answered. It was my dad who knocked on me door. Hey dad, whats up?" I asked. He stood by my door and took a deep breath. "Well I was just wondering if you and Alex were planning in doing anything after the dance." He said. Oh, I think I know where this is headed. "No why dad?" I asked. He looked utterly uncomfortable. "Well if you plan on having sex, I can give you some comdoms for him to use because I'm not ready to be a grandfather-" I cut him off mid-sentence. "Woah Dad! Take it easy. I'm not planning on doing anything like that anytime soon, so relax. Besides mom already gave me the lecture." I said. I can tell all the weight on his shoulders was lifted because he sighed in relief. He gave me a thumbs up then left my room. AWKWARD! I Took a long cold shower to ease my mind. All I need to do was relax. Just relax Charlotte.**

** I had the same nightmare from last night but this time I didn't wake myself up. It kept repeating itself over and over.**

** The dance is today, yay... All day sharon kept calling me to see if I was ready and to see how excited I was. I just told her I was fine and that I was really excited. Truly I was worried. I stated to get ready for the dance by taking a shower. I put on a black and white mini dress with a black mini jacket. I'm still deciding on whether or not if I shoulf wear black converse or my black leather heels...definitely heels. I curled my hair into loon ringlets and put on a black knit hat. I put on eye liner, masacara, lip liner, and mocha lip gloss. I looked at myself in a mirror and thought, 'Damn I look good!' Alex should be here any minute now so I went downstairs to wait. As usual, Camille was siiting on the couch watching spongebob. She turned around to look at me. "Someone plans on getting laid tonight." She said aloud. I hissed at her then went outside to wait on the porch. I sat for ten minutes then ten minutes became half an hour then half an hour became an hour. I can't belive Alex stood me up. I am seriously going to rip his balls off. I went back inside to grab my car keys then left to go to Alex's house. I almost started to cry because I felt humiliated but there was no time for that. I only know where Alex lives because we passed by it that day we had the bonfire. He lives far from the town. Oh great. I hear roaring thunder as the sky filled with clouds. Rain started to pour heavily. Ever heard that saying ' It never rains in California?' thats complete bull crap. Now I'm seriously angry. When I finally arrived at Alex's house, I walked up to the porch and knocked on his door but no one answered. Great he's probably at the dance with another girl. I sat on his porch for a minute then started heading to my car. Suddenly I heard a guttural growl from a distance. I stopped in the middle of the rain. Now completely soaked, my night is officially horrible. Once again, I heard that same guttural growl. Out of nowhere appeared a giant, bluish-sliver wolf and it looked mad. It approached me slowly. As I looked ino it's eyes I could see that it wanted to attack me so I started to run. I mean I used me super spaed to run. I know leaving my car was stupid. The wolf was still righ behind me and I couldn't shake him and that's when he leaped at me and I fell to the gound screaming. My life is over. Surprisingly another giant wolf, only brown, attacked the bluish silver wolf. They bit and scrtched each other. Snarling and growling at each other. I couldn't move because I was in shock. It was to amazing to move away from... **


	3. Chapter 3

My mind was blown and my head was spinning. There was no explanation to why two huge wolves were battling over me. I wanted to read their thoughts but for some odd reason, I couldn't. I was being blocked from their thoughts manually which means I was not wanted. The bluish silver wolf tossed the brown wolf against a large rock and the brown wolf yelped in pain after that the fight was over. The brown wolf stood up then slowly walked away but not completely. The bluish silver wolf stood beside me and growled at the other wolf. He was protecting me...or I am just his meal. "Get up Charlotte!" What the heck? Who said that, I thought to myself. "It's me, Alex. The big bluish silver wolf right infront of you." The voice said. I slowly stood up but then I staggered a little. "No way." I said in awestruck. "Way. Now go back to my house and dry off. I'll be there soon. Go!" Alex demanded. At first I just stood there stiffly, but then I ran. At a normal and human speed. This...is...AWKWARD! How could that thing be...Alex...no...no no no...This can't be true. When I reached Alex's house, the door was already open. I frantically walked in and searched for a towel. I found towels in the bathroom and quickly wrapped myself in it. My whole body was drenched in water. This night just went from horrible to creepy to completely awkward. I sat down at the kitchen table. The kitchen has a very warm, rustic look to it. Just as I closed my eyes I heard the door open and close. I thought about hiding but I'm not that big of an idiot. I heard the sound of wet footsteps approaching. "It's just me, Alex." He said. I let out a sigh of relief. It could have been someone else. It was the normal Alex... completely human...I think. He was wearing plaid shorts and no tee-shirt. Water gripped from every muscle and every hair strand. I never realized how hot he is until now. "Oh so I'm guessing now you're a WWE wrestler because you're buff." I said jokingly. He didn't laugh. He just stood stiffly. "What?" I asked confusedly. I don't think I did anything wrong. "You weren't supposed to figure this out. Why did Jacob attack you?" He firmly answered. "Uh...well...wait a second. That was Jacob? Holy shit! That's how he knew." All the lights lit up in my mind and now I feel like a complete idiot. No wonder why they smell so repulsive to me. "I don't know why he attacked me. I was just coming to your house to see why you ditched me." I said firmly, almost angrily. All of a sudden Alex's eyes bugged out. "Crap! I'm so sorry Charlotte. I totally forgot. It's just that I've been so busy.' He said apologetically. "What were you doing that had you so busy to the point that you couldn't just call me and cancel our date?" I angrily replied. I stood infront of him impatiently. All the doubt went out the window. "I've been chasing three female vampires away from Rosamond but they keep coming back. They said that it was only a little less time for you to join or there would be dire consequences." When Alex said you, I knew he meant...me. These women had to be working for Darius and there is no doubt about that. "The next time they come back, I want to talk with them. I have lots of questions. Anyway, back to Jacob. Where is he?" I asked. Alex just shrugged. Great Jacob's probably throwing a fit somewhere. There's so much going on right now. The crazy nightmares, werewolves, three vamps have a message for me, and Brandon's story. "Great the world is falling apart right on my lap. This has to be the worst night of my life." I continued. I could sense that I had hurt Alex's feelings and I thought about apologizing but I had barely done anything wrong. "Look," Alex said. "I'm sorry I ditched you but this was more important." He finished. "You still could have at least called me. Besides, if you knew I was a vampire the whole time, why didn't you just tell me? It would've made things alot easier for the both of us." I said softly. Alex started to slowly walk towards me. His hands unclenched and his face softened up. Alex grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. Our bodies were touching. My chest was pushed tightly against his and our lips were nearly inches apart. Alex place his left hand on my cheek. His hands are unbelievably warm and so soft. I could feel his body shudder. "Damn, you're cold." He said jokingly. I giggled as I gazed into his deep brown eyes. "You don't know whether or not it would have made anything better. It's the hardest thing to deal with. Especially when you're in love with the enemy." He said...in love? Oh my goodness. "Stop joking around," I said. "You barely know me. It doesn't make any sense." Alex chuckled under his breath. "I know we barely know each other but when we first met, it felt right to be next to you. I don't care if you're a vampire and I'm werewolf. I have strong feelings for you." Woah...I was not expecting that. "Wow. what a way to change a girls night." I replied. I looked away from his eyes to save the awkward moment for another time. I placed my hand on top of his. Alex leaned in closer to my lips. I felt my cheeks get warm. His warm lips brushed my frigid lips and just as we were about to kiss the door slammed open and closed. I jumped a little and moved my face away from Alex's. "What the hell are you doing Alex? That leech needs to get the fuck out of here!" Jocab ranted. "Who the hell do you think you're calling a leech, you over-grown, tempermental hairball!" I spat at Jacob. I heard a low guttural growl coming from Jacob. "Why don't you and your fucking group of parasite friends go back to where ever the hell you came from!" Jacob yelled. Alex stepped between Jacob and I so we wouldn't attack each other. "Is that the best you've got? Why don't you go sit in a corner and lick your puny balls. After that you can go fuck a chew toy and besides, I don't know those vampires, hairball!" I screamed. "Enough!" Alex shouted. Just then I had noticed that my nails were digging into Alex's arm and he was bleeding severely. I retracted my nails from his arm and he groaned. "Oops...sorry." I apologized, Alex just nodded at me. Jacob's hands twitched and sweat dripped from his eyebrow. "Jacob...leave." Alex said fiercely, but Jacob didn't move an inch. Jacob glanced back and forth between Alex and I then he paraded out of the house. Soon after Alex yelled. "Goddamnit! Control your nails! Ouch!" He said. "Sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing." I replied. Alex wiped the blood of hid shoulder with a washcloth that was laying on the counter. "Charlotte, I am terribly sorry about tonight." Alex apologized. "It's ok. I should go anyway." I said as I walked past him and towards the door. "Charlotte," Alex said as he grabbed my hand. "don't go. I believe we didn't finish what we started." He said charmilngly. My heart fluttered and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I sighed. "Alex...maybe it's best that we just let this go.. There is entirely too much going on with me and I'm overwhelmed." I replied sadly. "Fine, but I'll always be here when you need me. Always." Alex reassured me. A quick grin from him made everything alright. I walked out the house and got into my car. As I started the enginge, I saw Alex on the porch staring back at me.. Part of me wanted him but the other part of me was saying otherwise. His brown eyes captured every part of me. He waved goodbye and I waved back. That was the last time I saw him in a week.

Some Place Distant

"You imbecile! I told you to bring her to me and you still haven"t done your job. It's been six weeks" Darius roared. Brandon stood stiffly while staring off into the distance. "I'm sorry sir, but it's not easy with the werewolves around." Brandon replied. "Don't you dare make excuses!" Darius said seethingly. Darius got up in Brandon's face and screamed. Soon after he slapped Brandon harshly. It threw Brandon off guard but he refused to lose his composure. "Sir?" said a distant voice. "What is it now Kerli?" Darius replied in an annoyed tone. Kerli is an Estonian girl who chose immortality 200 years ago and became Darius's servant. Kerli is inexplicably beautiful with her albino white skin, platinum blonde hair, thick black makeup, hazel eyes, and rosy red cheeks. She only wears gothic clothing. "The Harpy sisters are back." She replied. Darius's face went from rigid to shocked. Darius stood up straight and unwrinkled his long, dark cloak. "Tell them to come in." He demanded. "Right this way ladies." Kerli said. In walked three extraordinarily beautiful women. "Ivelisse, Tori, Evangeli! So great to see you! I hope you're here to bring me good news." Darius cried out. Ivelisse is the eldest of th three and also the sternest. Her eyes are pale blue and her skin is slightly rosy. Tori is the middle child and the most careless of them all. Tori is a wild child and loves getting in trouble. Her hair is short and brown and her skin is fair. And last, but not least, is Evangeli. She is the most odd of them all. She has long, lustrous, black hairm tanned skin and hazel eyes. She is small but lethal. Like most vampires, she possesses a special has the ability to turn herself into a mist and inhabit the bodies of her enemies and kill them from the inside out. No one would dare turn there back on her. "Darius," Ivelisse said. " I hate to break you're heart but we couldn't even get within a mile with her. Those mutts are in the way,so we left a message." Darius massaged his temples and began to think but he was only drawing blanks. "Ugh...all of you are useless! I thought the four of you could bring her to me without difficulty but I was obviously wrong." Darius complained. The girls stood without any signs of emotion and so did Brandom. "Sir, if I may suggest that we go below the belt." Brandon said. Darius turned to Brandon hestitantly. "Go on." Darius replied. Brandon took a couple of steps to the nearest window and glanced at the moon. "Why not bring her mother into the picture. I've been told she resides in a small town in Puerto Rico." Brandon suggested. Just then Darius had realized that using Charlotte's mother to lure he, would be the exact way of luring her. "That's actually...a magnificent idea. I'm sorry I judged you too quickly Brandon,"


End file.
